narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameshizu Uchiha
This article belongs to User:Shinji Hana. Undergoing development. }} Ameshizu Uchiha is a post-massacre survivor of the Uchiha clan. A year prior to Itachi Uchiha's order to exterminate his clansmen, Ameshizu's parents were sent out on a mission to capture a runaway ninja in the Land of Tea. It took the couple three years to complete the task, and it was during this time that Ameshizu was born - specifically in the Land of Water, where the rogue ninja had fled to during his attempts to arrive at Amegakure. Despite the joy that came with success, the pain of returning to a barren home where friends and family were killed got to his father's head, consequently bringing him to the brink of suicide. Ameshizu in turn grew up without a father and faced various difficulties throughout his road to shinobihood. Among them were abuse, parental mistreatment, social anxiety and depression - which all attributed to the awakening of his primary Sharingan. The cluster of turmoil was finally was topped off by the touching encounter he had with his bedridden mother, who died commenting how she never saw him smiling, and how she tried to make it up to him as a single mother. Her apology and subsequent death lead to the awakening of his Mangekyō Sharingan, and he grew bitter, blaming the corruption of the ninja world for the pain and suffering of every live individual. However, Ameshizu was wise enough to realize that life was full of occasional storms, and that through the Will of Fire, they can all be overcome. A walking testimony of self discipline, Ameshizu is one of the few Uchiha to have never been affected by the notorious curse of hatred. History Surviving the Uchiha Massacre A year before the Uchiha Massacre, Setzuna and Karimbana Uchiha were sent out to the Land of Tea on a police squad mission given to them on the basis of tracking down a missing ninja hailing from the leaf. The two had to assume an undercover role, and even had to establish a new life in this divided country, for the rogue they were on the look out for had extremely perceptive abilities. Part of their disguise involved limited use of the Sharingan ability and constant use of a special transformation technique. Low and behold, with all these precautions at hand, they managed to spot the individual after five months of "hide n' seek". Setzuna had tried luring the run-away in by pretending to befriend him, however, the target played along for only a while until he revealed that he was aware of their Uchiha abilities. Setzuna and Karembana quickly engaged in battle with the rogue, and at two versus one, gained the upper hand, leaving the criminal in an injured state. With an impeding wound to his side, the rogue still got away, which would lead to a three-year search period. Little did they know that their family and friends were assassinated. Little did they know that the Third Hōkage (who had ordered the assassination of their kin) met his demise at the hands of Orochimaru during a master-minded invasion of Konoha. Throughout this span of three years, the rogue ninja gathered some followers in hopes of making it to Amegakure with as little interference as possible. Meanwhile, Karembana fell pregnant, but in spite of this, her strong will made her more than determined enough to aid her husband in tracking the crook down. Day in and day out, through rainy nights and a myriad of stressful periods, the two gathered intel, placing puzzle pieces together and eventually discovering the target's possible location (which was now in the Land of Water). Setsuna wanted to head out alone due to Karembana's nearing due date, however, the lady persisted and soon got her way. With little left to say on the topic, the couple began to head out of the Land of Tea and into The Land of Water, specifically Kirigakure. Entering the village, Setsuna and Karembana revealed their credentials and mission objectives to the higher ups of the land, granting them free access to Kiri and help from its well-renown tracker-nin in hopes of speeding up the conviction process. Word soon reached the rogue, to which he made a hasty escape attempt along with the rest of his followers. They all headed out into the outlying forest and away from the village, but fortunately for Setsuna and Karembana, they were excavating the same forest - running them straight into the group of rogues. A signal was sent out to their tracker-nin back up, prompting the lot to head over to the criminal's location. Yet, they were too slow. Karembana and Setsuna were forced into heated combat and were overwhelmed by sheer number. To add onto Setsuna's distress, his woman fell into labor and harbored sharp birth pains throughout her loins. He tried hard to protect her, but the rogues gave not a hint of mercy - by which they threw him off to the side, ridden with injuries and exhaustion, and impaled Karembana's womb with a sword. Right as he was going limp, his eyes fluttered open with a unique pattern - reflecting the pain his soul experienced upon watching the sudden murder of his child. The group continued their way, completely oblivious to the fact Setsuna had awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. The group came to a swift end. Setsuna appeared before them and casted Tsukuyomi over their minds, completely ridding them of all movement all the while trapping horrid nightmares depicting the deaths and beatings of children in their weary minds. In a similar fashion to the way Karembana was impaled, he ran his tantō through their stomachs and severed their bodies, employing a dark field of blood throughout the vicinity and an accompanying sense of foreboding. In his heated bravado, yet completely worn out, Setsuna limped back to his unconscious wife and gently removed the blade from her body. Rain began falling from the sky like the tears of a weeping mother, and Setsuna fell unconscious beside his wife in a dangerously depleted state. If it were not for the arrival of their backup, the three would have never made it to the following morning. But after the turmoil, Setsuna woke up in a hospital on a bed directly across his wife's, who softly carried their child between her fair arms. Seeing this, Setsuna's eyes grew weary with tears, and his Mangekyō sharingan once again activated itself without his noticing. Karembana saw and commented on the beauty of his eyes, and emphasized the fact the blade that impaled her three days ago missed her child's head by only a centimeter. She further stated that she waited for him to wake up so she can name her child alongside him. Mutually, they agreed to name the child "Ameshizu Uchiha," because it was underneath rainfall where his life was saved. It took the two a month to fully recover from their mission, but when they were ready to part, they gave their official goodbyes to the Fifth Mizukage; Mei Terumī; the tracker-nin that assisted them and the village elder - whom ushered "The Water Blessing," an old hidden-mist practice, to their new family member for great success and fortune in his years to come. Growing Up in Konohagakure Returning to Konoha after their three year absence was no where near as inviting and joy-ushering as their victory back in the hidden mist. The new family found themselves in an empty Uchiha Clan establishment, where shortly thereafter were taken into custody by the village's ANBU. There, Karembana and Setsuna learnt of the Third Hōkage's death and were introduced to Tsunade, who agreed to release them from captivity on the condition that their loyalty is sworn to the village. But Setsuna's pain remained steady, and within a week of returning home, he left his wife and child and committed suicide within the forest of death. His mother dealt with the loss and assumed a patriarchal role. Her authoritarian form of parenting left a deep, rooted anger within Ameshizu's heart that soon grew into a permeating, emotional numbness that left him feeling weak and feminine. The anger affected his attitude, and the absence of a father affected his ability to properly function with people of the same gender. An early state of depression enveloped the young Uchiha's mind by the mere time he entered Konohagakure's ninja academy, unlocking a single tomoe on his Sharingan. By then, his mother had found a new husband, who at the time, was not too over his past relationship. The man's pain lead him to physically abuse Ameshizu behind the woman's back, leaving another tainted mark on his soul. The abuse and social distress made him wonder what circumstances would be like if his unknown biological father would have never left his mother. Yet, pessimism took over and he developed a deep hatred for all men. Training was looked up to as a safe-haven through the course of his academy years, and his Genin promotion made him proud: the happiest he's ever been in his entire childhood. Before he even knew it, Ameshizu was appointed to a three-man squad and was soon enrolled into the Chunin Exams (which he passed with flying colors). Typical squad rivalry intervened with the group's relationship, however, unlike most cases, the other party envied Ameshizu's Uchiha name and the different skills he developed throughout his basic training years. Shinji, the name of the envious squad member, trained hard in attempts to surpass the lad - yet time and time again, Ameshizu's progress cut the rope; the latter could not keep up, and the frustration of it all lead him to impulsively attack the Uchiha. Despite the battle's subtle end by the hand of the group's lead, Ameshizu grew bitter, for Shinji had triggered memories of childhood abuse. He was never the same since that instance. Each day meant more and more self-distancing from his other group members, and in the like, his instructor's concern increased. Inevitably, Shinjū Kurosaki's (the squad's sensei) had no other choice but to soon confront the issue. Kurosaki was kind enough to begin teaching the Uchiha ninjutsu, leading to the discovery of his affinity for Water Release. Ameshizu's tree climbing, water walking and meditation-based training began stabilizing his chakra flow, making it more in the likeness of water; the newly obtained nimbleness from the resulting months of rigorous work gave him the ability to mold his chakra in a more soothing way, allowing him to perform simple water-nature ninjutsu like Water Release: Wild Water Wave. His success, however, made Shinji even more envious - and the blow to his self esteem brought him to train equally as hard. Kurosaki's true intention was to build the two up in strength so they eventually interact as equals on the battlefield. Much to the accordance of his plan, Shinji discovered his affinity for Fire Release. Yet, Shinji remained envious. Shinjū's attempts to halt Shinji's evil desires failed, leading to a sudden stand-off between he and Ameshizu. It was during this battle that Ameshizu discovered Shinji's envy towards him. If anything, it made him proud, because he had never expected someone to have paid enough attention to him to veneer their strength along side his. Ameshizu was finally able to appreciate Shinji once again, for he now realized that his negativity stemmed from envy (which implied his desire to get to know him more). Their battle was indeed touching, because in Shinji's losing, Ameshizu conveyed to him that strength is earned - not inherited. Shinjū's strategy worked (despite having a minor flaw), because now, Shinji was willing to accept help from Ameshizu, progressing the two onto the level of friends. This sense of relation awakened three tomoe within the Uchiha's Sharingan; he had never experienced "friendship." Chūnin Exams Victory did not come without injury. Shinji put up a real fight against Ameshizu, leaving the two in the hospital for a week. Not too long after fully recuperating, however, Karembana began to teach Ameshizu the Uchiha Clan's fire release techniques as a reward to him for unlocking the third tomoe of his Sharingan. Their time together strengthened their relationship, and helped Ameshizu enough by the time he, along with the rest of his teammates, received entry tickets to the Chūnin Exams. Only a week thereafter, they entered the first portion of the exams, where they were separated into different rooms and monitored relentlessly as they completed the written portion of the test. Each question presented difficult mathematics and science - almost impossible for a Genin to answer. The key to passing remained obvious, but carrying it out was tricky; in order to pass the written exam, each member of the team must cheat without getting caught - testing their ability to gather intel without being spotted by the enemy on an open mission field. Shinji was able to gather information using sensory techniques, where as Ryō Sunohara, the only female in the squad, used her mind-interference techniques to read into what people were imputing. Ameshizu used his Sharingan to copy what people were writing down, cutting it close to getting caught by the exam proctors. As with every written test administered durring the Chūnin Exams, there was a time limit, and this was soon over. The final question - meant to be difficult and mind bobbling - was answered successfully by all squad members, though only by a hair; Shinji had almost brought disqualification over the team due to overwhelming levels of anxiety. Because they passed the first portion of the exam, Shinji, Ameshizu and Ryō were ushered into the second phase, where they were handed a heaven scroll and sent off to a waiting area after given instructions to obtain an opposite scroll within a period of three days. A shot signal was fired, and the three scurried into the forest where they were faced with various obstacles: hiding, poisonous plants and wild animals were among their main priority. Furthermore, the team had a difficult time tracking down a clean source of water, resulting in Ryō's collapsing due to thirst and exhaustion - and the remaining two were well on their way. There was no option but to hide Ryō's unconscious body and go out on a scavenger hunt for the nearest lake. Fortunately, the two managed to persevere for five hours, finding themselves in front of a fresh water stream where they filled three bottles up to the brim. Hopes were quickly diminished when a team of opposing Genin appeared on the scene with the knocked-out Ryō in hand; the lofty villains used Ryō as a hostage, and would only spare her life should the offer them their team scroll. Shinji refused to let her die, but Ameshizu, on the other hand, prioritized their mission: to obtain an earth scroll. Personality (Currently being worked on)